The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Daphne plant botanically known as Daphne odora and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sweet Amethyst’.
The new Daphne was discovered by the inventor in 2009 as a naturally occurring single branch mutation growing on an individual plant of Daphne odora ‘Cameo’ (not patented). The cultivar ‘Sweet Amethyst’ was discovered in a population of outdoor container grown Daphne ‘Cameo’ plants in a cultivated area of Ashhurst, New Zealand.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Sweet Amethyst’ first occurred by softwood cuttings in 2010 in Ashhurst, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.